<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>light the way back home by chininiris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112183">light the way back home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininiris/pseuds/chininiris'>chininiris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hehehe, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininiris/pseuds/chininiris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thin arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a tight hug. Yuri lets himself be embraced, melting into the touch of someone he missed so much and never stopped loving unconditionally.</p>
<p>“My son,” she murmurs wetly, pulling away to cup his face with her hands, the same ones that raised him and gave him love. “You’re back.” </p>
<p>Yuri smiles, curving his back to allow her to kiss his face repeatedly. “It’s good to see you again, mom.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>light the way back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/chininiris/status/1354609175674953731?s=20">Long time no see, yuriashe nation</a>
</p>
<p>I've been chipping away at this for weeks and been fighting a writer's block for much longer, but yesterday I deemed this one done, so I might as well post, yes? Yes. It's incredibly sappy and fluffy, but I needed some sweetness in life. Anyway. </p>
<p>Title's from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j4Pf228vhE&amp;ab_channel=FallOutBoyVEVO">Fall Out Boy - Fourth Of July</a>. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The house has changed a lot from when Yuri used to live here in his childhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He distinctly remembers the hole in the roof that made every winter a little more like hell, the creaky windows that shook with the harsher winds, the front door that wouldn’t quite close right, and the cracks in the few furnitures they owned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These issues have been fixed long ago, thanks to the money and supplies he sent over the years, and only now he was given the chance to return and see the repairs for himself. Really, there are even clusters of blooms in the grassy patch at the front that used to be just packed dirt back then, flowers of colorful orange and large potted plants along the stone wall that may or may not be seasoning herbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosmos,” Ashe supplies helpfully, likely noticing the way that Yuri has been staring at the flowers. “Rosemary, mint, sage and parsley, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri casts him an appreciative look, because of course Ashe would know the names from a single look, and leads the way up to the front door, knocking on it with his knuckles. He notes that the wood is unblemished and the knob isn’t old and rusty anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reply that comes from inside is muffled, and Yuri finds himself holding his breath in anticipation. Behind him, Ashe brushes his fingers along the small of his back, a simple action done to show support. Yuri leans into the touch almost unconsciously, feeling the fingers splaying across the fabric of his coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps approach from within, a lock clicks and the doorknob turns, the door opening in an inward arc to reveal a face he hasn’t seen in over a decade. The lilac hair isn’t as vibrant as he remembers, now a little dulled from age but no less beautiful, curling at the tips around her neck. Her eyes, so much like his own, widen at the sight of him standing at her doorstep before they curve at the corners from the wideness of her smile and become a touch too bright, too watery. His are in a similar state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thin arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a tight hug. Yuri lets himself be embraced, melting into the touch of someone he missed so much and never stopped loving unconditionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My son,” she murmurs wetly, pulling away to cup his face with her hands, the same ones that raised him and gave him love. “You’re back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri smiles, curving his back to allow her to kiss his face repeatedly. He’d known she was on the shorter side when he was a child, but he didn’t expect that he would grow to be this much taller than her (not that he is too tall for a man his age, unfortunately). “It’s good to see you again, mom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He probably would never be able to put into words how it feels to reunite with his mother after so long apart, after he’d left in hopes of giving her a better future, striving to provide for her and whisk her away from the life they used to live. He wishes he could’ve come sooner, visited more times, but circumstances were never right and he feared he could attract unwanted attention her way. The scare with Aelfric had been enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even now that he’s wrapped up in her arms again, he’s holding himself back from enjoying the moment fully so he can remain aware of their surroundings. The distant bark of a dog, the thrill of birds on the tree, the presence standing just a few feet behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother must have noticed, too, because she pulls away from the hug to look over his shoulder. “This is...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri steps aside and half turns to look at Ashe, who approaches them with timid steps and a polite smile on his face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Leclerc.” Ashe pulls a flower arrangement from the basket hanging from the crook of his elbow, presenting the lavender blooms to his mother. “I’m Ashe Ubert.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes sparkle, and Yuri knows it isn’t just because she was given flowers, which she takes and cradles carefully to her chest. “He’s a friend,” Yuri explains, hesitating for only a second before tackling that word at the end. “You might have heard of him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, yes. The new lord from Gaspard.” Her smile widens at Ashe’s bashful reaction, cheeks growing pinker as he rubs a hand on the nape of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fulfilling his dream, he was knighted and appointed as the new head of House Gaspard, inheriting Lonato’s lands and duties. Turning the tables and having House Rowe respond to Gaspard instead, though? That was King Dimitri’s idea. One would have to be a fool to trust a house that aligned itself with Cornelia and the empire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe isn’t all that well versed in politics, but that’s what friends are for; he receives plenty of advice from their past classmates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why Yuri has been in Gaspard for the past moons... Among other reasons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother reaches for his hand and gives it a tug. “Please, come in, come in! I haven’t seen you in so long, songbird! If I’d known, I’d have prepared something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re ushered inside into the small kitchen. The furniture is newer, no longer the single rickety table with the wobbly stool, and he’s pleased to see there are supplies in sight. Flour, sugar, an array of colorful vegetables in a woven basket set in the center of the table. His mother deposits the flowers on the counter and looks through the cupboard for something to put them in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, mom.” He assures and gently moves her aside so he can crouch down himself and look for a vase. “We brought some ingredients for dinner. Ashe is going to cook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to look up to know that the blush on Ashe’s face is stronger, now. “I-If that’s all right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you let me help, sweetie.” Yuri stands with a clay jar in hand, finds his mother standing beside Ashe and patting his arm. She looks even smaller next to him, given his frame has broadened considerably over the years. The perks of being a wyvern rider. “I’d feel awkward sitting there while you do all the work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really isn’t a problem.” Ashe is painfully polite with everyone, but with his mother, he manages to be more and Yuri didn’t think that was possible. Softer, gentler. It brings a smile to Yuri’s face. “I mean it. Ah, we brought some tea too. Please, let me prepare some for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother has no choice but to retreat to the table, smiling as she sits down and watches them moving about. Yuri swaps the basket of vegetables for the jar with the flowers, and already Ashe is moving about the tiny kitchen like he knows the space like the back of his hand, filling a kettle with water and setting it to boil on top of the lit wood stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri moves to help, but Ashe quietly urges him to sit with his mother so they can catch up. It’s no use arguing - Ashe has already claimed the space as his own - so Yuri does as he’s told and sits down with his mother. She reaches for his hands, clasping them together on the tabletop. Her hands are warm, callused and scarred from the work she’s done over the years since he started supporting her, embroidering pieces to be sold at the markets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad to see you again.” She’s still smiling from ear to ear, fingers caressing the back of his hand soothingly. He remembers when she’d card those through his hair on the worst nights, when the wind would howl outside and the window panes rattled until morning. “You’ve grown so much! Look at you, my little boy has become a man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, ducking his head into the palm she’s now placed on his cheek. It’s a bit embarrassing to have someone present when she’s being so affectionate, but he’s glad it’s Ashe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still on the shorter side,” he jokes, and his mother smiles. It fills his chest with warmth. He hasn’t seen this smile in so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe wordlessly sets down two cups and a teapot on the table, the sweet scent of the honeyed-fruit blend curling up towards the ceiling in wisps. His mother thanks him with another one of her beautiful smiles while Yuri offers him a small, private one. Ashe’s cheeks are still rosy, and he looks absolutely adorable in the frilly hand sewn apron he borrowed from Yuri’s mother to wear while preparing their dinner. The weather is growing steadily colder with each passing day, so they decided on an old dining hall favorite: fish and bean soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom sips the tea and hums in appreciation, giving its warm amber color a curious stare. “This is so good. It’s much better than the teas from the market.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bought it from a merchant near Garreg Mach. They have some of the finer stuff for the noble kids that attend the Officers Academy.” This blend in particular is more of a middle tier to be honest, but it’s much better than the expensive kinds he’s seen Lorenz and Ferdinand drinking back in the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mom tells him about how she got plants to grow in the small patch of yard at the front and the struggles to actually keep the herbs alive (“they’re so hard to keep, dear! They need plenty of water and sunlight, but not too much!”), the new sewing patterns she’s learned from merchants and housewives in the neighborhood, the kids that come by to weave flower crowns when the bushes are overgrown, and the new treatment prescribed by the doctor that has improved her health considerably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In turn, he tells her about relief efforts, of giving the people in Abyss a better living structure now that the professor has been appointed the archbishop, of helping orphans and the elderly in Garreg Mach, of living in Gaspard to help Ashe with its recovery and growth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t ask about his life after he was taken in by Count Rowe, and he doesn’t tell. It would pain her too much, he thinks, if she were to find out about the fallout, the beatings, the close calls and all the things he did to survive and get by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to run to the market real quick.” Ashe’s hands are behind his back, tugging the knot of the apron loose. A large pot is already set to boil on top of the wood stove. “I need some more ingredients.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? The soup is just fish and chickpeas.” Yuri’s pretty sure they didn’t use any more ingredients than that in all those years of kitchen duty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I think it would be richer with some turnips or potatoes.” Ashe drapes the apron on the backrest of a nearby chair and walks over to lay his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. “I’ll be back soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri leans back into the backrest, smiling indulgently when Ashe dips his head to press a kiss to Yuri’s hair and gives his shoulders a tender squeeze. “Be careful out there,” he calls, turning to watch Ashe’s retreating figure as he exits the house in pursuit of vegetables. Honestly, he should have known Ashe would want to experiment; he’d been eyeing the stands in the market for too long earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns back and immediately reaches for his nearly empty cup of tea to hide his face (and blush) behind something, having momentarily forgotten they weren’t alone. His mother is watching him with a knowing glint in her eyes, lips quirked in a smirk so similar to his own. Every tender display of affection from Ashe turns Yuri’s brain into jelly. It’s honestly embarrassing how Yuri can forget words mid sentence or his whereabouts with a single touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to embarrass both of you in case I was reading it wrong,” she says, resting her cheek on her palm, “but it seems I was right after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri hopes she won’t ask about how they got together. There was nothing overly dramatic or scandalous about it; there were no love confessions with either of them drenched in blood or lives risked to save one another, or a realization of feelings after a night of heavy drinking and stumbling into bed together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a relationship that bloomed naturally from many nights spent on watch, several more evenings spent on kitchen duty, afternoons tending to flowers in the greenhouse or going into town for supplies because they’re the best hagglers in the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Yuri had kept Ashe at arm’s length for so long, since that time they first reunited in Abyss, because nobody can ever be fully trusted and everyone is bound to turn on you at some point. Yuri, distrustful as he’s always been, can’t just accept acts of kindness without feeling like he will be indebted to the other person and Ashe has always been the kind to freely give.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Yuri had realized he was scared. The Savage Mockingbird, scared of getting his heart broken by Ashe, the embodiment of chivalry, of all people. It was laughable, being afraid of feelings and getting hurt by them when he’d gone through so much worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the war was over and relief efforts began, Yuri helped those who seeked aid in the monastery rather than accepting Ashe’s invitation to visit Gaspard once his business in Abyss was finished. Mercedes had remained in Garreg Mach for long moons before she followed Dedue to Fhirdiad, and it was in one of the afternoons when they were in the dining hall feeding the orphans sugar cookies that he, for lack of better word, vented to her while still managing to be vague as shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Mercedes, for all that she can be distracted at times, still managed to understand exactly what he meant to say. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Ashe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mercedes had said, like that was explanation enough, like Yuri wasn’t aware that Ashe is one of the sweetest people he’s ever met and was still terrified. But still that had been enough, somehow, and once he let Ashe in (or rather, once he’d gone to Gaspard after him), Yuri realized his fears were unfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were.” Yuri refills both their cups. “We’ve gotten together only recently.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe is so unbelievably sweet all the time. It’s... Nice. It’s nice to be gifted flowers and to get breakfast in bed when the mornings are slow. It’s nice to be touched and know that the other person doesn’t see Yuri as a prized possession, to feel relief that he isn’t letting himself be touched because he’s after something. It’s nice to make Ashe laugh and blush and to surprise him throughout the day. It’s nice to be taken care of so tenderly after Ashe got rough and pounded Yuri into the mattress like he was told to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s nice to know there’s someone there for him when he can’t turn his struggles into words, and Ashe, even if he doesn’t fully understand the shadows that won’t let Yuri go, still remains by his side and tries to make it better anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri hates coddling, but damn if he doesn’t like it when Ashe gives him tea and cuddles him in bed when he’s feeling upset. No one can be strong all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy for you.” His mother smiles, so wide and beautiful that her eyes curve into half moons and shine so bright. She’s so happy she’s on the verge of tears. “Oh dear, how I wished for you to find happiness in life, and you did. He seems to be a nice young man. Very polite and kind, a true gentleman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is,” he says, swallowing past a lump in his throat. “The best there is. Ashe is very sweet and attentive.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks at you like you’ve hung the moon and stars in the sky yourself.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuri can feel his face heating up. He knows that Ashe loves him; he’s said so himself enough times for the words to finally stick to Yuri’s brain, enough for him to believe them. But it feels different when people can tell that from a single look. “You can really tell how much you mean to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ashe is important to me, too.” He’s not fond of opening up and feeling vulnerable, but this is his mother. She’s the one he can trust with those things. “I actually met him when I was still in House Rowe. We didn’t get to talk much, but it was such a relief to see another kid like me who was adopted by a noble family. Then I saw him again when he was enrolled in the Officers Academy. Even then when we were estranged, all he wanted was to get me home safely. He’s always been like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom reaches for his hands again, grasps them tightly in her own. “He got what he wanted, didn’t he? Ashe brought you home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not talking about the house, see, but oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yuri hadn’t thought of it that way. Come to think of it, Ashe was the one who said things were peaceful enough that Yuri could finally afford to reunite with his mother. He doubts Ashe has been planning this for years but damn, that’s so thoughtful Yuri can feel his eyes begin to prickle with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing the shift in his mood, his mom pats the back of his hands and gives him a wide grin. “Now, then. When can I expect grandchildren?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri chokes on what could be a sob, turning it into a breathless chuckle halfway. “Mom, we just got together.” He hides his face in his palms, but it’s more to catch a few stray tears than to hide his embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not getting any younger, my little nightingale! I want grandchildren to spoil.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don’t bring it up in front of him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, that’s when Ashe decides to return. With the basket full of turnips hanging from the crook of his elbow and the smell of fresh baked goods surrounding him, he takes one look at them and immediately asks in concern, “is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is, dove.” Yuri lifts his head fully and straightens up on his chair. “Mom’s just teasing me mercilessly, is all.” Ashe looks at him like he doesn’t believe that at all, and his mom </span>
  <em>
    <span>bats her eyelashes innocently</span>
  </em>
  <span> just to reinforce the idea that she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> tease Yuri in any form or capacity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe rolls his shoulders and goes with it. “I went to the bakery and brought some bread, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, his mother doesn’t mention children around Ashe, and after the soup’s simmered for a couple of hours, it’s ready to eat. True to Ashe’s idea, the soup is richer and creamier, the turnips having gone soft and mushy, thickening the broth. It tastes great with toasted bread, and it earns Ashe many compliments from mother and son alike until the tips of his ears are red. Yuri’s cheeks hurt from smiling at him from across the table, bumping their feet together below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri washes the dishes and lets his mother and Ashe enjoy small talk over tea, and she doesn’t waste time to learn all that she can about Ashe in those fifteen minutes, from his favorite dish to his favorite pastime to his family history and the love he has for his siblings. Each word that spills from Ashe’s mouth just makes his mom smile wider, makes her eyes fonder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, his mom sees them to the door when it’s time to retire for the night. She’s fixing his collar and the fabric around his shoulders the way she did back then, when his shirts were more scraps than actual clothes but they were all they could afford. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay? I can take the floor-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll do no such thing,” he cuts in gently, taking her wrists in hands and giving her a smile. “It’s fine, mom. We booked a room in an inn for the night. We’ll come back tomorrow morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t blame me for wanting to keep you close.” She sniffs, but smiles and draws him into a hug. “Good night, my dear robin. I’ll see you in the morning.” She hugs Ashe too, who returns the gesture with care, and then they’re out the door, turning to wave at her once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quieter now with less people on the streets and the sky pitch black, dotted with stars. Yuri easily weaves his fingers with Ashe’s, steps closer until their arms are brushing, and tilts his head back to smile at him playful and teasing. “She likes you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the warm light of the torches that illuminate parts of the streets, Ashe’s cheeks bloom pink again. “I-I’m glad. Your mom’s really nice, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Ashe. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. She approves of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri hums, releases his hand to curl his arms around Ashe’s own and hug it to his chest. It’s uncomfortable walking like this and Yuri honestly thinks it’s kind of stupid, but it makes Ashe flush harder and that’s one of Yuri’s goals in life: to make Ashe flustered whenever he can. “She said you’re such a nice young man. Very polite and kind. A real gentleman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe squirms, red-faced, “Yuri, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decides to have mercy on him, releases his arm and reclaims his hand. Yuri doesn’t stop smiling, but it grows fonder, softer. “She’s happy for me, you know. Happy that I’m happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe squeezes his hand, offers him a shy smile. “I’m glad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri slows them to a stop in the middle of the street. It was bustling earlier with people going to and fro the market, but now it’s only them and a pair of stray cats further down. They’re in relative shadow here, the torches far enough away that they can’t be seen properly. Ashe tilts his head in inquiry, hair falling into his eye, and Yuri reaches up to brush the locks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ashe,” he breathes, quiet and tender and laced with emotion. “I haven’t seen her in so long. I really needed this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe curls an arm around his shoulders and pulls Yuri in, kisses his forehead and presses his lips to his temple. “You don’t need to thank me. I’m the same as her. I just want you to be happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri laughs softly, places his hands on Ashe’s hips and leans back to look up at him. Yuri loves him, deeply so. Loves this man who tries to see the good in people, who gives others second chances, who never hesitated to reach out to Yuri and treat him with kindness despite his reputation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, he’s getting sappy, isn’t he? Time to change that. “She really wants grandchildren, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri throws his head back, laughs from the heart and pulls Ashe along towards the inn, heedless of his embarrassed stuttering. Well, Yuri hadn’t wanted Ashe to know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular part of the conversation, but given the way he’s acting, Yuri is inclined to believe he’s not against the idea of having a few kids of their own. They can talk about that later, though. Much, much later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to Ashe when they’re lying on the mattress, moves closer and curls into him. Ashe’s arm settles over his waist, keeps him in place, and Yuri kisses a freckled shoulder tenderly. Truth is, he’s learned over the years that home isn’t a place. Home is his mother. Home is the Ashen Wolves. Home is Ashe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri’s been home since he threw caution to the wind and rode to Gaspard, but it’s nice to revisit his other homes when the opportunity arises.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*opens notepad* here are a couple of headcanons:</p>
<p>- I'm pretty sure Yuri mentions at some point that he isn't even sure that his mother is his biological mother, but I like the idea that he looks a lot like her and that he's incredibly grateful he doesn't look like a father that's never been in the picture</p>
<p>- also, it's kind of a fandom thing that Yuri calls Ashe bird names, mostly sparrow (though I'm incredibly fond of using dove too because it kinda sounds like love? anyway). What if he does that because his mother used to call him bird names too? I thought that was absolutely lovely and had to include it in the story KHDKAJ</p>
<p>- and finally you can pry buff Ashe from my cold dead hands akfhkaj I always make him a wyvern rider in the game, so I reflect that in the stories. I don't particularly see him as being as big as Dedue and Raphael, but he is fairly larger than Yuri bc axes and bows and stuff, and yes that makes total sense in my head don't @ me. He's got the tits in the relationship while Yuri has the ass. They balance each other out, it's perfect. </p>
<p>| <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0OfM6V57iDzm6EU5URAXdC?si=-1h-RuptSsCWP9RvIpmO9g">yuriashe playlist</a> | <a href="https://chininiris.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/chininiris">twitter</a> | <a href="https://chininiris.carrd.com/">carrd</a> |</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>